Green-ix Wright- Rises from the Ashes
by AceFangirl
Summary: What's up with Phoenix Wright's new hat? Sequel to "Unusual Punishment." This is set about a year after the events of Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. I wouldn't say there are spoilers for the game, but if you haven't played Apollo Justice you might be a bit confused by some parts.
1. The Wright Hat

**_I decided to go ahead and make a sequel. There's always this sequel in my daydreams (which is what inspires my fanfiction). Anyway, like I said before this is based a year after Apollo Justice, and Phoenix has his badge back. :D Enjoy!_**

Apollo Justice read the newspaper comics in the main room beside Trucy, who reading over his shoulder.

"Do you want something?" he asked.

"Do you have the TV section?" Trucy said.

Apollo flipped around until he found what Trucy wanted and handed it to her.

"Thanks Polly!" she said, happy as could be.

Nothing else was said after that, she was already absorbed into what she was reading. Apollo soon finished his section of the paper and went to get some coffee. After pouring some into his cup, he came back into the main room and stood next to Trucy. He heard his boss, Phoenix Wright walk into the room behind him.

Trucy heard him too. "Hey, Daddy! Are you heading out somewhere?"

"Yeah, I have a trial today. I'll see you two later, okay?"

Apollo felt his bracelet tighten. Curious, he lowered his cup and raised an eyebrow when he saw his boss. Trucy turned around (she had been facing away from her father) and did the same. Phoenix was wearing the royal blue suit he had been wearing ever since becoming an attorney again. He was also wearing his cyan beanie, which looked very out of place to Apollo and Trucy.

"Daddy, are you going to wear your beanie to the trial?" Trucy asked.

"Sure, why not?" Phoenix shrugged.

Trucy stood up. "It just doesn't look very attorney-like, I guess. I mean, it doesn't even go with what you're wearing."

"I'll be fine, Truce."

"C'mon Daddy! You always have to look the part!"

"It's no big deal."

Phoenix was hiding something, Apollo was sure of it. His shoulders tensed up when he said, "It's no big deal."

"Well, I'll be going now. Don't want to be late. Bye!" Phoenix went for the door.

"Hold it Mr. Wright. You're hiding something," Apollo said.

Phoenix cringed and turned around. "No I'm not. Don't be ridiculous."

Apollo smirked. "Then why are you trying so hard to hide your nervous habit?"

"I'm not hiding anything," Phoenix said.

"Gotcha! You just did it again."

"Because I can't believe you think I'm hiding something."

Trucy snuck up to her dad and snatched his hat.

"Trucy!" he said incredulously.

Apollo had seen some very creative appearances in his time. He was known for a rather original look himself. But green hair was a new one for him. Frankly, he was shocked. He just stared. After a moment though, he regained his voice.

"Mr. Wright. Your hair is green."

Trucy giggled.

"Don't laugh," Phoenix barked as he swiped his hat back.

Trucy stopped, but she had an enormous grin on her face. "Daddy, how did that happen?"

"Eh… It was an accident." Phoenix said slowly. Apollo didn't feel anything, so he was telling the truth.

"I should say so- I mean, uh, where did the dye come from?" Apollo was still dumbfounded.

"Well you see, I thought I threw it out. But it turns out I didn't."

"Can you be more specific?" Trucy interjected.

"Right. Okay so basically, a few years ago this girl pulled a prank on me. She switched my shampoo with green hair dye. It, uh, it worked. Anyway, I thought I had thrown that stuff away, but it turns out I just threw it in the back of a cabinet. I was out of shampoo when I took a shower this morning, so I looked through and found the dye. It still looked like shampoo, you know. And well, you know the rest." Phoenix said this all of this in one breath.

Apollo and Trucy just looked at each other, then at him. Apollo bit his lip.

"I see," was all he could say before bursting with laughter. Trucy joined him.

Phoenix crossed his arms and glared at the two of them. It would have more effective if they had noticed him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wright I-ha ha ha ha- it's just you- ha ha ha- I'm sorry!" It was hard for Apollo to talk and laugh at the same time. Trucy didn't bother trying to talk, she just laughed. This continued for seven minutes until they calmed down.

"Are you done now? I really do have a trial today." Phoenix shoved his hat back on.

"Wait! Daddy you can't wear that! You'll get stared at either way with those options." Trucy said.

"This is the only hat I own," said Phoenix.

"Well it won't work. Hold on a minute, I'll be right back," and with that, Trucy ran off.

"If she comes back with a magician's hat…" Phoenix mumbled.

Apollo just played with his bracelet.

Trucy came back a minute later, not with a silk top hat, but with a red fedora. She presented it to her dad. "Will this cover it? At least it goes with your tie."

Phoenix tried on the hat and looked in the mirror. If he positioned it a certain way, it actually covered his hair quite nicely.

"Where'd you get this anyway?"

"It's Polly's hat. Hope you don't mind Polly."

"Works for me," Apollo shrugged.

"I guess as long as the fashion police approve, it'll do. Can I go now?"

"Bye Daddy, see you later!" Trucy said.

Phoenix hurried out the door.

"Hey, Truce. I don't remember buying that hat," Apollo said.

Trucy smiled at him. "You didn't, it's mine."

They started laughing again.

**_Thanks for reading this! I'm not sure if this is as good, so please tell me what you think. Also, thanks to those who review my first fanfiction. And by the way supersexyghotmew95, I do think Trucy has an evil side from time to time._**


	2. Is He In Pain?

Phoenix Wright stood in the Defendants Lobby, waiting for his client to get there. He didn't really need to talk him again; he just wanted to go over a couple things one more time. He looked at his watch. _The trial's going to start in 20 minutes, where could he be?_

He heard someone walk into the room, so he turned around. It wasn't his client, Mr. Igot Nuddin, it was the prosecution, Miles Edgeworth that stood before him.

"Wright, I just came to inform you your client won't be coming. He- what's with the hat, Wright?" Edgeworth said, raising an eyebrow when he noticed the attorney's hat.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with the hat?"

"The hat's fine, you just don't normally wear one."

Phoenix had been hoping nobody would bring this up, especially Edgeworth. He put his hand on his head and smiled in a way he hoped looked casual.

"I felt like wearing one today. You like it?" he said.

"Sure, I guess," Edgeworth said. He couldn't stop looking at the hat though.

_I guess the red really draws the eye. Or he's been doing cases with the fashion police._ Phoenix adjusted his hat and put his hands in his pockets.

"Are you okay, Wright? You look nervous," Edgeworth said.

"Nervous? Nah, I'm good," Phoenix said, tilting his head slightly. _He can never find out. Never._

Edgeworth raised his eyebrow again. "Wright, take off your hat."

"Um, no thanks." _Please tell me he's not suspicious._

Edgeworth swiftly took off his old friend's hat. He stared at Phoenix's exposed hair, stunned.

_Dang it!_ Phoenix braced himself.

A smile crept up on Edgeworth's face. "Again, Green-ix?"

Phoenix shot him a look that said exactly what he was thinking, _I hate you, Edgeworth._

Edgeworth laughed.

Detective Gumshoe walked into the hallway outside the defendant's lobby. He was supposed to meet Mr. Edgeworth in the Prosecutor's waiting room, but Mr. Edgeworth wasn't there. It's wasn't like him to be late, so Gumshoe got worried and went to find him.

As he passed by a door, the detective heard Mr. Edgeworth's voice. It didn't sound like he was talking to someone though, or yelling at them for that matter. _He sounds… in pain. Is he okay?_

Growing concerned, Gumshoe hastily opened the door and rushed into the room. "Sir! Are you alright?"

Gumshoe flinched when he saw the prosecutor. He wasn't hurt, he was just laughing- which was more shocking to discover. If that wasn't enough, Phoenix was next to him, shooting daggers at the prosecutor, with lime green hair. Almost without thinking, Gumshoe took out his phone and turned on its camera. _No one will ever believe me._

A gavel slammed against a wooden podium. "Court is now in session," said the judge.

"The- ahem- the prosecution is ready, Your Honor," Edgeworth said. He had a big smirk on his face and was biting the inside of his mouth.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor," said Phoenix, who had regained his hat.

The judge nodded his head. "Very well. Before we begin though, Mr. Edgeworth, are you okay? Your voice…."

"Tch. I'm fine, Your Honor," Edgeworth said.

_You've got tears in your eyes, Edgeworth. It's not that funny! _Phoenix glared at Edgeworth.

"Now then, 3 days ago a car was reported stolen by its owner. The next day, it was found by the police in," Edgeworth coughed a couple times. "In the parking lot of an apartment complex. The prosecution has reason to believe the defendant was the thief, and there is evidence to back this claim," Edgeworth's voice got shakier as he spoke.

Edgeworth cleared his throat and slammed his right palm on his desk. "The prosecution calls its first witness, Detective Gumshoe, to the stand."

Moments later, the detective stood behind the witness stand.

"Witness, name and occupation."

"Detective Gumshoe of Criminal Affairs, sir."

"Hold it!" said Phoenix. "Detective, aren't you in the homicide division?"

"Sure am, pal."

"But the defendant has been accused of theft, not murder!"

"Oh that's easy, pal. I was the one who found the stolen car. So I personally investigated this. Nothing weird here," the detective looked at Edgeworth when he said the last sentence. Edgeworth in turn choked back a laugh.

_This is going to be a long trial. But this isn't over, Edgeworth._


	3. Turns Out, It Is Funny

"Hello?"

"Hey Kay. It's me, Wright."

"Oh! What's up?"

"You still live at Edgeworth's place, right?"

"Yeah. Just until I finish college and find my own place. Why?"

"Can you unlock the door for a little bit?"

"What are you up to?"

Phoenix looked at the shampoo bottle in his hand. "Nothing."

After getting the cab driver to agree to wait, Phoenix walked up to Edgeworth's house. Just like Kay had promised, the front door was unlocked. He let himself in and saw Kay Faraday stretched out on a couch reading a book. Before he could say anything to her, Kay spoke.

"I don't know what you're doing, but I had nothing to do with it. Capice?" she didn't even look at him.

Phoenix smirked. "Wow, I can't believe Edgeworth would leave the door unlocked while nobody's here."

He strode into Edgeworth's bathroom and found his shampoo. He poured the hair dye from his prank bottle into Edgeworth's shampoo. He didn't want his old friend to have any reason to suspect a thing. Quite proud of himself, Phoenix walked out the bathroom and back to the front door. Kay still hadn't looked up from her book.

Phoenix skimmed his case file as he paced to the courtroom. The trial had been extended to another day, giving him time to gather some new information. He felt sure he had all the facts now.

"WRIGHT!" he heard a man yell behind him. Phoenix had a feeling about who it was.

His suspicions were confirmed when he turned around and saw Edgeworth coming at him. Phoenix pressed his hat against his head and ran in the opposite direction as quickly as he could. With Edgeworth still on his tail, Phoenix made a mad dash to the defendant's lobby.

"GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOTIC SON OF-" Phoenix closed the door to the lobby before Edgeworth could finish his sentence. _Thank-you, soundproof walls._

His adrenaline spiked, he couldn't stop grinning as he locked the door. He pressed against it with his body, feeling Edgeworth's fists pound the door on the other side. He heard the Steel Samurai theme song come from his cell phone. He recognized the number and put his phone away. _I'll give him a few minutes to vent with the door._

When he felt the door abuse die down, Phoenix opened the door. He smiled like a madman when he saw the prosecutor in front of him. He was wearing a white fedora, which conveniently covered all of his hair.

"Et tu, Edgeworth?"

Edgeworth gave the defense attorney a look meant to burn like dry ice. It might have worked if Phoenix didn't know what was underneath the hat.

Edgeworth walked in and Phoenix closed the door behind him. "Wright, how the heck did you get into my house?" Edgeworth growled.

"Through the door, of course." Phoenix said smugly. Before Edgeworth could say anything else, Phoenix changed topics. "C'mon, take it off."

"No."

"Ah come on, I thought it was funny."

"It stopped being funny when you broke into my house!"

"I didn't break into your house. Take it off."

"What do you mean you didn't break into my house? The only other person… Don't tell me you put Kay up to this!"

"Kay has nothing to do with it," Phoenix said, respecting Kay's wishes. "Now take it off. Please?"

"No!"

Phoenix reached for Edgeworth's hat, but he dodged and backed away.

"Don't you dare!" Edgeworth said,

"Just for one minute! It's only fair."

"Fair?"

Phoenix made for Edgeworth's hat again, but he ducked and jumped away. Phoenix didn't give up though, and eventually he managed to grab Edgeworth and hold him still. Before Edgeworth could get away, Phoenix took off the white hat.

Edgeworth pushed away and glared at Phoenix, crossing his arms. His hair was, of course, green. Phoenix started laughing.

"Alright, you've had your laugh. Now give it back!"

Phoenix did no such thing. So Edgeworth went after him. Phoenix laughed at Edgeworth's expense while avoiding him.

"Ha ha ha! You- you're right! This is funny! Ha ha ha!"

Edgeworth got behind Phoenix and reached for white hat, which Phoenix kept just out of reach.

"You are so immature!" Edgeworth said.

"Ha ha! You seriously want to have that conversation right now?"

Without warning, Edgeworth switched tactics and swiped Phoenix's hat.

"Hey!"

Edgeworth stepped away and twirled the red hat around his finger, obviously quite happy with himself.

"I'll give this back if you give me mine, Green-ix." Edgeworth said, regaining some of his smugness.

The tides turned, Phoenix went for Edgeworth, who dancingly evaded him. After a couple minutes of this, Edgeworth started going for his hat again. They had both completely forgotten that all they had to do was trade. They were too wrapped up in what they doing.

Edgeworth got behind Phoenix again and reached out for his hat, which Phoenix kept just out of reach. Edgeworth was slightly taller than Phoenix, which he used to keep the red hat a little too high for his opponent to reach. This stalemate might never have ended if someone didn't enter the room. As soon as they heard the telltale "click" of the doorknob being turned, they immediately separated and put each other's hats on.

"Mr. Wright, the trial's about to start," said a court bailiff.

"Okay, I'll be right there," Phoenix said.

The bailiff nodded his head and shut the door.

Phoenix released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "Dodged a bullet, there."

Edgeworth didn't reply. Instead, he swiped the white hat off Phoenix's head and smashed the red hat on in its place. He then put the white hat on himself.

Phoenix smirked. "Better?"

"Shut up. Let's just get to the trial."

**_The End. In case you're wondering, I checked and yes, Edgeworth is about two centimeters taller. According to .com anyway. Hope you liked this, feel free to review. _**

**_P.S. In case it wasn't clear, in this story Kay's a college student crashing at Edgeworth's house. She plans on living there until she graduates. I assume Edgeworth's okay with it._**


End file.
